Of Gods, Witches and Wrestling Rings
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: So, I have a few Wrestling OCs, namely Sara and Ryan Lewis, but what if their gimmicks were actually real? What if Sara really was a witch? Co-written with theDarkRyder and LadyKatherine29.


**_Here's the first chapter of a new story I'm working on, called Of Gods, Witches and Wrestling Rings. LadyKatherine29 and theDarkRyder are helping me write it._** ** _This story will essentially take a look at what would happen if 2 of my OCs (Sara Lewis and her brother Ryan) debuted for WWE at Battleground 2017._**

 **Wells Fargo Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Two people, both dressed in black leather jackets, tank tops and matching pants with boots, had just pulled up on a motorcycle outside the arena. They were still wearing their helmets to hide their identities. One of them was at least a foot taller than the other.

"Ryan, remind me again - why do we still have to wear our helmets until we get to our locker room?" The shorter person said. It was clear from their voice that they were female.

"Because, Sara, Shane pulled a lot of strings to get us here on such short notice, and he doesn't want any of the fans knowing that tonight's our debut. Think of this as a similar kind of deal to what happened with Matt and Jeff at Wrestlemania 33, except we're not gonna have the New Day - or anyone for that matter - announcing that we're here." The taller figure - now identified as Ryan - said, as he and Sara entered the arena and began walking through the backstage area.

"I can understand that, but there's such a thing as too much, you know?" Sara responded.

"I know, but this is the least we can do for Shane, with the amount of work he put in to get us here. You know, I still don't believe this - less than a week ago, I was beating the crap out of British Strong Style in Progress, and now here we both are, making our WWE debuts on the same night. You've got me - the guy Jim Smallman himself called 'The Braun Strowman of Progress Wrestling' - debuting to help Randy Orton regain the WWE title, and you - 'The Witch' - crashing a 5-woman elimination match and just obliterating everyone." Ryan said, smiling beneath his helmet.

 **(An Hour Later: Fatal 5 Way)**

All five women-Charlotte Flair, Natalya, Tamina, Becky Lynch, and Lana are in the ring. They wait for the bell to ring but all of a sudden...

 _HERE COMES THE MONEY!!_

Shane McMahon comes out in the entrance stage, doing his trademark shuffle. He has a mic in his hand. The women inside the ring are confused as to why he has comes out.

"I'm sorry, ladies, I just have an announcement to make." Shane begins. "This match will not be a Fatal Five-Way, but rather, it will be a Fatal SIX-Way!" The crowd cheers as he says that, while the ladies inside the ring are shocked and try to argue with him, that no avail.

"And joining you in the ring is..." Shane says, as the lights go out.

Deadly Nightshade by Blackbriar begins to play. Just over 30 seconds into the song, Sara comes out, holding a black and red staff. She's now wearing a black dress with matching-coloured boots.

"Who the hell is that?" JBL says.

"I'm as confused as you are, John. All we know about her is that she likes to be called 'The Witch'." Byron Saxton says, surprised.

"This... This 'Witch' looks incredibly dangerous." Tom Phillips says as Sara enters the ring and begins attacking everyone, quickly knocking Lana and Tamina out with her Death Strike superkick. Sara pins Lana, smiling at Naomi - who is on commentary - the entire time

"1... 2... 3!"

'Lana has been eliminated!'

"Good God! Lana almost had her teeth knocked out!" JBL exclaims. Just then, Sara begins talking to Charlotte, who is stood near her.

"I think the Witch is telling Charlotte something. She's... Telling her to go up?" Byron Saxton says, slightly confused as The Queen climbs to the top rope. Sara grabs Tamina by her legs and lifts her up. Charlotte apparently gets the message, as she climbs to the top rope, positions herself behind Tamina- and she flips forward into a SUPER NATURAL SELECTION!

"Goodnight, Tamina!" JBL exclaims as Charlotte covers. 1, 2, 3!

"Tamina has been eliminated!"

"It looks like The Witch and Charlotte have formed a temporary alliance here, but remember, this match is every woman for herself." Tom Phillips says, as Sara knocks Natalya out of the ring with a Death Strike. She and Charlotte then begin attacking Becky.

[Backstage]

Ryan is watching the match on a monitor, when 'The Phenomenal One' AJ Styles walks over and sits next to him.

"Well, well. AJ Styles. The last time we met in the flesh, I was making you tap out in front of 36 thousand people in the Tokyo Dome. I see you've done pretty well since then." Ryan said, pointing to AJ's United States Championship belt.

"Last time?" Styles asks. "Seems to me you're forgetting me giving you a Styles Clash at RevPro. Remember that?"

Both men stare each other down...before suddenly breaking into laughter.

"I missed ya, Ryan!" AJ tells him, slapping him on the back. "But why are you here?"

"To be honest..." Ryan looks around, making sure no-one else is listening. "Sara and I are debuting tonight. Sara's been added to the elimination match, and as for me... Well, although I won't be competing in it, you don't wanna miss the Punjabi Prison match."

AJ raises an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Ryan said, smiling.

[About 15 minutes later, in the ring]

Everyone except for Sara and Charlotte has been eliminated. Sara is on her knees, ready for Charlotte to hit Natural Selection, but just as Charlotte runs to hit it, the lights go out.

"The lights have gone out here at the Wells Fargo Center! We don't know what's happening, but..." Tom Phillips starts, but is interrupted as the lights turn back on, revealing a masked woman with long, black hair stood behind Charlotte.

The woman takes off her mask and the crowd erupts into cheers.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S PAIGE!" Tom Phillips exclaims. Charlotte is shocked, and Paige takes advantage by kicking her in the gut, setting her up and dropping her with the Ram-Paige!

Paige looks at Sara, then leaves the ring as Sara pins the Queen.

1... 2... 3!

"Charlotte Flair has been eliminated!"

"What the hell is Paige doing here?! I thought she was injured!" JBL says, as Paige throws Natalya into the ring.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'd say that Paige and The Witch have formed some kind of alliance. Paige is basically... She's sending Natalya to a slaughter!" Tom Phillips says.

Sara finds herself staring at Paige a little too long, but quickly regains her focus and drops Natalya with a Death Strike, before lifting Becky up and doing the same. Sara pins them both.

1... 2... 3!

The bell rings as Deadly Nightshade plays again.

'Here is your winner, and the new number one contender to the SmackDown Women's Championship... The Witch!'

 **(An hour later, during the Punjabi Prison main event)**

"This is it! Orton's gonna regain the WWE Championship!" Tom Phillips says, when suddenly, Sher (Lion) by Jim Johnston begins to play.

The Great Khali walks out, causing pretty much everyone in the building to go crazy. As he makes his way down to the Punjabi Prison structure, he is jumped from behind by Ryan, who's wearing a hooded jacket to conceal his identity. He drops Khali with a Sitout Chokebomb, then pulls the hood on his jacket down, causing the entire Wells Fargo Center to erupt with chants of "HOLY S*T!"

"OH, MY GOD, THAT'S RYAN LEWIS! THE MIDNIGHT WARRIOR IS HERE!" Tom Phillips exclaims as Ryan kicks Jinder Mahal in the face through a gap in the structure, knocking him out. Ryan then climbs up the structure and helps Randy Orton climb over and out of the Punjabi Prison.

'Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion, Randy Orton!'

"Randy Orton has done it! With help from Ryan Lewis, The Viper is once again the WWE Champion!" Tom Phillips says.

Nearby, a fan has been watching Ryan very closely. He leaves the arena, then checks to make sure nobody can see him. Once he's sure he's safe, he pulls out his phone and calls somebody.

"Mr. Cueto? It's Cage. Yeah - I've found the witch you were talking about. Her and her brother."

"She has a brother? This could be a problem." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Yeah. What should I do now?"

"Even with your gauntlet, we do not know what this brother of hers is capable of. Return to the Temple. We can come up with a plan from there."

"Right." Cage says, before walking off.


End file.
